1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to manufacturing aircraft structures. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for performing operations on an aircraft structure using an autonomous tool system.
2. Background
Various parts may be manufactured and assembled to form different aircraft structures for an aircraft. For example, without limitation, ribs, stringers, and spars may be assembled together to form a wing structure for a wing of an aircraft. Skin panels may then be placed over the wing structure and secured to the structure to form the wing.
Assembly of an aircraft structure may include, for example, without limitation, drilling one or more holes through multiple parts and installing fasteners through these holes to secure the parts to each other. Some of these operations may be performed manually by human operators using handheld tools.
To satisfy ergonomic considerations for the human operators, existing solutions may require assembly to be completed while the aircraft structure is in a vertical orientation. For instance, when assembling a wing, some currently used systems orient the wing with the trailing edge down and the leading edge up. Human operators maneuver about the wing, on the ground, or use work platforms, to assemble the wing.
Once operations are performed on one portion of the aircraft structure, the aircraft structure must be reoriented or moved between locations. This process may involve disconnecting the aircraft structure from fixtures holding it in place, moving the aircraft structure between locations, and reconnecting the aircraft structure to a different set of fixtures. In some cases, the aircraft structure may be flipped such that human operators can reach the other side of the aircraft structure.
This assembly process may take more time or use more resources than desired. For example, the time needed to disconnect, move, and reconnect the aircraft structure significantly decreases the production rate of the facility. As another example, countless labor hours are needed to assemble a single aircraft structure, which increases the cost of production.
This assembly process also may take more space than desired. For example, the empty space needed to move the aircraft structure into the facility, as well as the path to rotate, tilt, sweep, translate, raise or lower or tilt the aircraft structure significantly decreases the efficient use of space in the facility. As another example, during the installation or retrofit of a large structure, the space may not be usable for manufacture.
Other currently available methods may use automated systems for assembling the aircraft structure. However, some of these automated systems may be larger in size and heavier than desired. In other cases, these automated systems may employ robotic devices bolted to the floor of the manufacturing facility. The size, weight, and immovable nature of these automated systems may decrease the flexibility and reconfigurability of the manufacturing facility. Consequently, the assembly of an aircraft structure may take more time or be more costly than desired. Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus that provide a more efficient, high production rate process for assembling aircraft structures.